Goodbye
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: C'est étrange de dire adieu, c'est comme de demander à Dieu de veiller sur l'être perdu. C'est complètement con, c'est énervant, et c'est injuste. (Suite du texte COLD)


**Bonjour à tous, ce n'était pas prévu mais voilà une suite de mon texte Cold. Je ne précise plus que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hein, c'est chiant et tout le monde le sait !**

**xx**

* * *

La sonnette retentit, Sebastian bascule la tête en arrière contre le cuir froid du fauteuil, serrant ses doigts contre le verre à moitié vide, ou plein, d'un vieux scotch retrouvé en cherchant certains papiers d'assurance. Ca sonne, encore. Le châtain se lève, titubant et un peu perdu dans cette maison bien trop vide et franchement en bordel. Tout traîne, partout, il n'a pas le cœur à ranger quoique ce soit, Sebastian a tout laissé comme c'était il y a quelques jours. Il ne rangera plus jamais, la vie est restée figée à ce matin là, et ça lui convient parfaitement. Péniblement, un peu maladroitement, il tourne la poignet de porte qui cliquette doucement. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit, violemment, comme une grande claque dans la gueule, ses yeux ont beaucoup de mal à identifier la personne face à lui. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui sourit, faussement. « Bonjour Monsieur Smythe, pardonnez le dérangement mais nous aurions besoin d'affaires pour habiller le défunt. » Sebastian fronce les sourcils, comment ose-t-il venir chez lui, lui imposant sa présence de lèche-cul robotique, son sourire de branleur roulant dans une voiture de fonction, une grosse berline, noire de préférence, pour embraquer ses trois mioches à l'arrière pour la balade du weekend. Sebastian chasse difficilement ses pensées en secouant la tête, il se recule, laissant assez de place pour que l'homme entre son amas de gras à l'intérieur de sa maison, il claque la porte, plus violemment que voulu et se retourne sur l'espèce de lard vivant.

- Monsieur Smythe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Non, espèce d'abrutis, gros connard. Non, rien ne va, si tu veux tout savoir. Tout part en couilles, encore plus qu'avant. Est-ce que tu sais l'effet que ça fait de perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus sur cette planète ? Sa moitié ? Son âme-soeur ? Non, bien sur que non tu ne sais pas, gros tas, tu trompe ta femme, t'as sûrement un ou deux gosses qui traînent dans la nature sans savoir que tu existes. Merci pour eux, tu me diras. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, t'en as sûrement entendu parlé, mais t'essayes juste de le trouver entre les cuisses des pétasses que tu croises. _

- Monsieur Smythe ?

L'homme pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sebastian. Tout est faux, tout n'est que leurre, et il le sait, l'homme ne fait que son travail, il est payé pour la compassion et les faux-semblants. Sebastian hoche la tête, blessé par tant de superficialité.

- Oui, pardon, je … Je vous emmène dans la chambre, je … Je n'ai jamais enterré qui que ce soit alors …

L'homme chauve et bedonnant acquiesce, sur les talons de Sebastian qui ouvre lentement la porte d'une chambre dans laquelle il n'a pas mis les pieds depuis bientôt une semaine. Le châtain s'avance et ouvre deux portes face à lui qui s'ouvrent sur une multitude de chemises, polos et autres vêtement. L'homme pose sa main entre les omoplates de Sebastian « Je vous laisse, prenez tout votre temps, j'attendrais dans votre salon Monsieur Smythe ».

Sebastian tend le bras, caresse du bout des doigts les divers tissus colorés qui semblent lui dire « Ne nous jète pas, jamais, garde-nous toujours, s'il te plaît ». Il soupire et se mord la lèvre, les larmes montent et dégringolent sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler l'une d'entre elles. Ca brûle, ça ronge, ça fait tellement mal. Il cri, encore et encore mais silencieusement, il hurle de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir, ses poumons se vident, son cœur s'accélère. Il n'a pas envie. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a plus la force.

* * *

Sebastian marche lentement, ses pieds frottent contre la poussière d'un cimetière qui paraît abandonné depuis tant d'année. Il soupire, encore et encore, le cœur serré et un amer goût de bile en bouche. Il ravale sa salive, péniblement, repoussant à chaque fois le liquide chaud et acide dans son estomac. Tout le monde est présent, les amis, la famille, peu importe. Même Hummel a pris la peine de faire le déplacement. Sebastian ferme les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, il voudrait tellement qu'elles s'en aillent, qu'elles retournent d'où elles viennent. Il ne peut pas être faible, il ne veut plus l'être. La semaine a été tellement difficile. Sebastian rajuste sa cravate d'une main, et rouvre les yeux sur l'assemblée. Une femme grande et mince le fixe, ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés collés contre son visage à cause des larmes. Elle esquisse un sourire que se veut convaincant, elle est blessée. Le châtain le retourne ce même sourire indécent et tellement futile tout en s'avançant entre les rangées de bancs. Le lieu est froid, et triste, gris, les pierres sont vieilles et tout sent l'humidité et le passé, il contourne la file attendant de dire au revoir pour une dernière fois. Adieu. Sebastian ne veut pas dire adieu. Il veut simplement blasphémer, dire à dieu à quel point il lui en veut, quel enfoiré il fait d'avoir pris au monde l'être le plus pur, le plus gentil qu'il soit. Sebastian croises ses mains contre ses cuisses. Il voudrait parler à dieu, tellement, le giflé, lui cracher au visage. Cracher au visage du mal, parce qu'en ce moment même Sebastian reste persuadé qu'il n'y a pas Dieu et Satan, mais seulement un seul corps céleste pour deux esprits dérangés. Il se lève tout de même, s'approchant de la boîte face à lui. Il pose ses mains contre le bois laqué mais ne baisse pas les yeux. Il a envie de vomir, encore. Il ravale sa salive et fini par poser son regard sur le corps sans vie de Blaine. L'air serein, légèrement souriant.

« _Tu n'as pas le droit, Blaine Smythe-Anderson, d'arborer ce petit sourire prétentieux, tu n'as pas le droit, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être tellement serein d'être en paix, d'être d'accord avec tout ça. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT TU M'ENTENDS ? TU NE PEUX PAS PORTER CE NOEUD PAPILLON RIDICULE ET D'AVOIR REMIS DU GEL DANS TES CHEVEUX. TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CETTE AFFRONT. TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER TOMBER TU COMPRENDS._ » Il se laisse emporte, il croyait avoir pensé mais les mots sortent réellement de sa bouche en ce moment même. Tout le monde fixe Sebastian, mortifiés par la scène. Sebastian pose ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, crispant ses doigts contre le smoking noir. « _RÉVEILLE TOI. REVIENS MOI. BLAINE TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA JE T'EN PRIE REVIENS._ » Deux hommes l'empoignent, il leur demande de le lâcher, il a besoin de parler à Blaine, une dernière fois, il doit le faire. Les portes se referment sur lui et Sebastian ne sent plus ses jambes le tenir, elles s'engourdissent au fur et à mesure que la bile remonte dans sa gorge. Il hurle encore, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il ne peut plus se retenir. Il hurle l'amour, la haine, la perte. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et se laisse aller à de grosses larmes. Rien n'a de sens, plus rien n'a de sens. Il ferme les yeux et cri encore, il n'entend plus rien, plus aucun son ne lui parvient. Il ne voit que Blaine. Il tend le bras, il l'effleure, il remonte la main sur son visage, touche sa peau, mais il ne sent rien, il crispe ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Blaine, mais tout s'effrite, il fixe l'amour de sa vie partir en miettes, ou peut-être est-ce son cœur. Il ne sait plus, il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas envie de le savoir. Il n'a plus envie. Il n'a plus envie de rien.

* * *

***patapé* **

**Une petite review ? Aller, ça coûte rien et ça sauve des vies (si vous en laissiez plus Blaine ne serait pas mort, voilà)**


End file.
